


After Hunt Sex

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [353]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean/Jo smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hunt Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to make a note that I don't accept prompts on AO3. Go to my blog lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com if you wish to request one.

Jo had joined Sam and Dean on their recent hunt, with the promise that they would be getting Jo back to the Roadhouse as soon as the hunt was over.

By the time that the hunt had been finished, and all the monsters had been ganked, it was 2 in the morning, and Dean had driven back to the motel, him and Sam separating into one room, and Jo in the other.

Sam had passed out within two minutes, and Dean moved over to Jo’s room, hoping she was still up.

Dean had his answer when the door opened, and Jo pulled Dean inside, lips pressing against Dean’s.

“God.” Dean grunted between kisses. “Been wanting to fuckin’ do this since we got here.”

You ain’t the only one.“ Jo grinned. Two two moved to the bed, Jo straddling Dean’s waist as she started yanking off her clothing, rolling her hips.

Dean followed suit, and twisted the two around when they both were bare.

Dean’s lips pressed against Jo’s shoulder, trailing downwards, until they brushed over Jo’s breast. His teeth grazed over Jo’s nipple, and he worried at it lightly, eyes flickering up to watch Jo bit down on her lip, arching slightly.

Jo moaned, and Dean laughed softly, fingers going down to Jo’s thighs. One of his fingers pressed against her folds before sinking inside of Jo, wiggling and pumping in and out.

"Dean!” Jo gasped. Dean added another finger and pulled back, twisting the two fingers inside of Jo, feeling how slick she was getting.

“All wet for me Jo.” Dean murmured, leaning down, kissing Jo again.

“Jesus, Dean. Fuck me already.” Jo begged.

“Since you asked so nicely…” Dean said, pulling his fingers away and giving a single thrust, sliding to the hilt inside Jo.

Jo moaned and gave a soft clench around Dean, before Dean actually started to move, grunting as he thrust his hips.

Dean’s hands wrapped around Jo’s waist, pinning her down, while feeling Jo’s hands scratch along his back, and Dean knew that there were going to be marks tomorrow.

Dean’s hot breaths landed on Jo’s shoulder, going in time with each rock into Jo.

One of Jo’s hands moved down to her clit, starting to rub, her moans getting a little louder.

“Jesus Christ, Jo.” Dean grunted. “Want everyone in the motel to here you?”

“So what if I do?” Jo replied. “What’ll you do to stop it.  _Fuck_.” She groaned.

Dean sucked on Jo’s lower lip, as he gave deep, slow thrusts that made Jo cry out each and every time.

“Dean! Oh, god, Dean!” Jo moaned. She quivered under Dean and came, and Dean came soon after her, moaning Jo’s name.

The two stilled, panting.

“Fuck….” Jo grunted softly. Dean pulled out and wrapped his arms and legs around Jo’s body. “Gotta get some sleep. Gotta go back to the Roadhouse tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean murmured softly. The two nestled together, and Dean pulled the sheets up.


End file.
